It Should've Been Me
by Evil-Copper
Summary: (Community Story) AU: This takes place during the movie when Amos and company arrive home from their first hunting trip together. When you're being hunted, would you turn around and save your hunter. (Cover belongs to Spirit-Of-Alaska from Devientart)
1. Copper's Back

**(Authors note: Hi all, sorry for this, this... not really sure what to call it, but I was given this as a request off Sofurry so I just wanted to start this and make the title mine. This is an AU to the original film, where Chief is hit by a train, trying to catch Tod. I'm not doing to spoil it yet. I'm hoping to make this my longest story yet, but I'm not going to update it on a schedule. Please fav/follow, and please review and let me know how I can improve it. Now, enjoy.)**

* * *

 _"Acceptance is the best form of forgiveness."_

 _Evil-Copper_

* * *

"Look Big Mama, Copper's back," Tod excitedly said as he came to a hold along side the old owl on a fence. His winter had taken to long without his friend, so his rejoice was expected, and once the hound came into his line of sight, he couldn't help but be surprised at his size "Heh, boy has he grown big."

The fox was aware that time changes the way one looks, but hadn't yet felt the effect of time on somebody's character. Widow Tweed had shown her undying love for him, no matter if he was a few weeks old, or just under a year. Big Mama had always been there for him, even when he thought she had left during the snowy season. But Copper, on the other hand, had changed in ways his worst nightmares would never had predicted.

Big Mama gave a small chuckle in response. She was vigilant to the relationship between the unlikely pair of friends, and was worried about the closest thing she had to family. So, she decided to slowly swop the topic around, "Ah huh, hehe, and look at that big pile o' skins he helped track down." She directed her wing to the trailer filled with fur skins off various animals.

"I know Big Mama, he's a huntin' dog now."

"Your right, and you're a fox," Big Mama's usually cheerful persona seemed to be missing, but was replaced with a more stern response.

"Ah, that won't make any difference," the fox sharply responded. Trying to convince himself more then her, he said, "Copper's gonna be glad to see me."

"Well Honey, just don't get your hopes too high..." Her sentence was cut short by an impatient Tod.

"Look, don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll go over tonight when Chief and the hunter are sound asleep."

* * *

 **(Authors note: Once again, this is only a draft and will be altered slightly. Please fell free to give some constructive criticism and idea's on how to re-write this part. This will be on hold until Late November-early December due to exams. The rest of the chapters will be much longer.)**


	2. A Sad Truth

**(Authors note: Hi all, sorry for the long wait. This chapter will be longer then the first. Enjoy. PS: My first ever first person piece of writing is in here, please don't kill me if it isn't the best)**

* * *

 _"Time can heal ones past, but will take away the present. Without a present, there can be no future."_

 _Evil-Copper_

* * *

As night approached, a cool breeze picked up and the long awaited reunion drew closer. Tod anxiously waited for Widow Tweed to open the door as she would every night. Creaking from the front door soon stole the foxes attention and set it on the darkening outside world. He knew that Big Mama's eyes would be on him, so once his paw crossed through the doorway, there would be no turning back.

Once he was outside, Tod gave his eyes a chance to adjust before he began his journey. He set off, but only managed a few paces before his attention was stolen for the second time. Only now, it was set on a rustling noise coming from a tree. A sound of fluttering wings could only mean one thing.

"Good evenin' Tod," greeted Big Mama as she floated down and landed on the fence. " I see you still think that hound dog is your friend."

"Please no. Not this again."

"Honey, I know I won't be able to change your mind, so all I want to say is good luck and be careful." The owl started to sound like Widow Tweed. "Just remember what I told you."

"Well, thanks for understanding. I'll see you later," Tod said as he vanished into the night. His impatience was getting the best of him, he didn't even wait for any sort of response.

The journey had taken very little time, and before Tod could even think of how he was going to approach his best friend, he had reached the fence. A closer look at his, now grown up, best friend brought up many memories. Usually they were all happy and about the two of them swimming, but a slightly darker memory seemed to dull the rest out.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **Tod's P.O.V**

Looking up at the various shapes, sizes and shades of fur dangling in the shed, I felt my young body fill with sorrow. I had yet to discover the world's cruelty, but the premature finding had made me think of a darker possibility. My mouth opened as the words seemed to effortlessly roll off my tounge, "W-Why that's awful. Those poor things." I lowered my head as I refused to look at the horrible sight before me. The next thing I know, my body was being gently squeezed by the owl beside me, "I'm sorry, Tod."

As I nuzzled into Big Mama's chest, I couldn't stop my ears from perfing up as she started to talk, "Honey, Copper's gonna come back a trained huntin' dog, a real killer."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Oh no, not my friend Copper," I stopped shaking my head to look sure of my statement, "He'll never change."

"I hope you're right, Tod"

"And we'll keep on being friends forever. Won't we Big Mama?"

Opening her wings and sitting me down in front of her, I got the indication of how serious this moment would be. Looking me straight in the eye, the old, wise owl recited words which would etch themselves in my mind forever.

"Darling, forever is a long, long time, and time has a way of changing things."

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **T.P.V.**

Tod rounded the corner, unaware that Copper had heard and caught his scent. The fox tiptoed over to the hound, "Copper," he called out, trying to be loud enough to call get his friend and not his enemies attention. "Pst, hey Copper." Once he saw his friend stand up, he suddenly realized he looked different from their last encounter, "It's me, Tod."

A smile seemed to grow on the hounds face, "I thought that was you, Tod, I heard you comin'." Taking a second to look over his friend, the hound found his size a surprise, "Boy, you've really grown."

"You have too, Copper. I saw you come back with Chief and the hunter."

Copper's face the changed to one more thoughtful. He knew what he had to say, yet he didn't want hurt his childhood friend. He had no choice, "It's great to see you, Tod..." Snorts from the sleeping Irish Wolfhound cut him short, "but, yea know you, you shouldn't be over here." Copper's face changed yet again, but this time to one with more seriousness, "You-You're gonna get us both into a lot of trouble."

"Hey look I, I just wanted to see yea. We're... We're still friends, aren't we?"

The question surprised Copper. Now, he had to make a split second decision which would change his life forever, "Tod... Those days are over. I'm a huntin' dog now." Tod's mouth opened in shock and disbelief. His best friend destroyed a relationship which was as strong as Chief's rope.

Never before has the year-old fox been dealt such an emotional blow. His instincts were telling him to run, but he had become paralysed in pain. He lowered his ears as the broken friendship descended upon him.

Seeing Tod in such and emotionally vulnerable state intently put a mask of sorrow on Copper's face. He began to regret his decision, but knew it was for the best. Realizing that he had nothing left to say, he tried to scare Tod off, "You... You better get outa here before ol' Chief wakes up."

The fox did nothing to hide his pain, "Oh Chief, uhh, he doesn't worry me."

Neither of the two noticed that the old Wolfhound was waking up.

"Tod, I'm serious. You're... You're fair game as far as he's concerned."

Before Tod had a chance to reply, Chief was up and barking at the fox. The only thing holding him back was the rope tied to his collar.

All the commotion had reached Amos Slade's ears. He stood at the door with his 410 shotgun firm in hand. He looked in disbelief at the one fox who always evaded him, "It's that fox again!" Tod ran off into the forest as Amos lined up his target for a shot and fired. He missed. With that He untied his dog's and ran off in pursuit of the orange furred animal.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: So, what did you think? Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I had a small break and decided to take it. I'm unsure of when the next chapter will be up, but I'm hoping it's soon. Please review.)**


	3. A Dark Turn Of Events

**(Authors note: Hi all. I'm back. Guess what?... Exams are over! I should have the chapters updated quicker then before but until then, Enjoy my latest chapter. Last time, we saw the Copper had told Tod about his unfortunate feelings towards the two of them being friends, Chief woke up and ran off into the night with Amos and Copper in pursuit of Tod. This is where the twist comes in.)**

 **(PS: Sorry but my VCR machine had played its last movie, so if some of the parts are off, please forgive me)**

* * *

 _"Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

The chase was intense, and took part all over the forest. Tod's small body and quick leg's gave him a speed and agility advantage, allowing him to keep the lead. Chief's vast knowledge and undeniable experience in the forest meant that he was mostly able to keep up. A high jump had became an obstacle that they both had to conquer. Tod knew he would be able to make it, but Chief, on the other hand, was not nearly as nimble or fit as he used to be. For the young fox, it was a matter of three quick and easy jumps to reach the top. For the Irish Wolfhound, it was a lot more time consuming, and after a good few seconds, he found himself on all four's as he charge after his quarry.

By the time Tod had the train tracks in sight, he had opened up a fairly big gap. His short celebration soon died as he remembered he had a new threat. This threat was none other then Amos Slade's new number one hunting dog, Copper. With Chiefs barking drawing nearer, Tod knew he had to disappear, and fast. So, without looking back, the fox turned left and vanished behind a pile of neatly stacked wood. It was mere seconds later when Chief ran past, unaware of the foxes detour.

As the sound of frantic barking was cast further and further, a panting Tod chanced a peek. He stuck his head out from the gap underneath the wood, and faced where Chief had ran. He was gone.

*sniff, sniff*

The sound broke his investigation. Once he realized that Copper had not run past, he pulled his head back in and waited. The sniffing drew closer and Tod became more anxious. Then, it happened. A set of four tan brown legs became visible. The legs were accompanied by Copper's face. His nose was planted to the ground and his eyes fixed on the path ahead. He continued to walk until he was out of sight, that is, only momentarily.

Tod soon caught sight of his old friend, only this time, Copper had caught sight of him too. The hounds face was stern, causing the fox to backtrack.

"Copper, Copper!" The hoarse voice of Amos Slade rang grasped the hounds attention. Copper swung his head around and saw that his master was fast approaching, the 410 shotgun still in hand. He turned to look down at Tod. The foxes sad, desperate expression seemed enough to make the bloodhound think twice about hunting his old best friend.

"Tod, I... I don' wanna see yea get killed"

"Track 'im down boy!" Amos shouted out.

Copper swung his head around momentarily. He shook his head as he deliberated on something. He had to do this for Tod. He may have destroyed their friendship, but he was not about to help and his friend . Turning to face the fox again, he said, "I... I'll let you go this one time."

Hastily, Copper ran passed a pile of wood and gave a long loud howl, signalling Amos of his misleading scent. "Don't lose him!" the old hunter shouted as he ran after the hound. The pair then disappeared into the forest.

Tod watched as the pair ran off, and found his cue to make a run for it. He climbed out from under the wood and swung round to make it to the tracks. The fox knew that it track ran past the Tweed farm, but he also knew it was out in the open. As he ran along the track, a grey figure jumped out from behind a rock. The growling grey figure was Chief.

 **(PS: This is where the AU starts)**

"Hehe, I got yea this time," Chief said with a grin on his face. He inched closer, causing the fox to backtrack, "One whole year to finally get yea!"

"C-Come on, Chief. We-we can sort tis out without violence, can't we?" Tod said, fear evident in his voice. The only response he received was a low growl.

Just past the waters edge, a weird vibration stole Tod's attention. Chief didn't seem to notice, when the fox looked up, he saw a horrible sight. Bright lights came up behind Chief and an unmistakable clatter filled the air. It was a sign of a train.

"Chief! Look out!" Shouted Tod , but the arrogant Wolfhound thought of this as a diversion. He stood his ground.

Realizing that Chief wasn't about to move, Tod sprinted towards him and kicked him onto a nearby bridge and soon after felt something extremely hard hit his body at high speed. An excruciating pain swept through his body, as if he had fallen off Widow Tweed's barn roof onto a anvil. He found himself falling, with what felt like concrete knobs, hitting against his body as he rolled down the hill.

And then, darkness.

* * *

 **(Authors note: Please fave/follow or review. I have the next chapter set up, but I don't have the energy to do it now. but it should be up in about a week.)**


	4. The Results

**(Author's note: Howzit going. As I promised, a chapter in the space of seven days. Thanks to the guest for the review, I just hope this chapter answers your hope. Last time, Chief had chased Tod before losing him. His old friend Copper had thrown Amos off his trail. hen Tod tried to make a break for it, he was confronted by Chief, whom he later saved at the near cost of his life. Warning: This chapter can be seen as saddening and contains graphic descriptions that may upset younger viewers (not smut). If you don't mind gore, you can continue. If you do, you can still continue but then please don't complain to me. PS: Tod is a smaller animal compared to Chief, so please don't tell me that he would've only had a broken leg.)**

* * *

 _"In the end we only regret the chances we never took."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

"You know, You've got one lucky fox, Widow. His injuries should've passed him on," said a man dressed in white and green. The man was well known around these parts for caring about wild animals, and he was particularly fond of the old ladies pet. Widow Tweed gasped at the new information, causing Tod to wake up.

His eyes were a flutter of blinks before they adjusted to his new, yet old, surroundings. He was back in his home, and was laying on the kitchen table. He tried to lift his head to get a better view, but was abruptly halted by an unbelievably scorching sensation in his neck and upper back. Instead of trying to ride the pain out, the fox gently lay his aching head down again and decided to listen in on the humans.

"Dr Mulligan, do you mean to tell me that my fox should be dead?!" Widow half shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. I mean, its quite obvious. He has a broken leg, a badly sprained paw and a few torn muscles. He even has a gash on his head." The pair stood up from the living room and made their way to the kitchen, where they found Tod's eyes were open.

"Oh Tod," Widow said in relief as she leaned down to hold her fox. A pained yip escaped Tod's muzzle as his adopted mother squeezed him too tight for comfort. Letting go of him, the widow thanked Dr Mulligan and showed him out.

Meanwhile, inside, Tod's mind was an undesirable mess of confusion. He had many questions, but his vague memory only answered a few of them, _'This... this is a mess. Looks like I'm stuck for a few more weeks at home. Broken leg, sprained paw torn muscles and a hole in my head. No wonder why I smell blood. How did I get here? I remember being cornered by Chief, but that's about it. Argg, Copper. No, no, no, what have you done? I need to... Ouch!... ow-ow-ow-oowww, that hurts'._ Tod found himself being lifted into the air, his muzzle was a blur as he yipped in pain.

"Oh, oh, it's alright dear," Widow said in the hopes that it would comfort him for the short journey to his basket, which it didn't. It wasn't long before Widow gingerly lay him down in his basket. moments later, the fox's exhausted body fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Amos Slade's farm, the mood was nothing short of gloomy. Amos may have been glad that he had finally bid good riddance to Tod and Chief may have been glad of no longer having to chase the fox down, But Copper felt completely overwhelmed with guilt. Not only had he destroyed his friendship with Tod, he also did nothing to help him.

While Amos celebrated inside, Chief and Copper lay bitterly in their respective bails. Neither one of them wanted to look at one another, yet they knew they had to work this out. If not, it would only make things worse.

Copper lay with dams in his eyes. He knew his friend was either dead, or close to it. _'Why? Why does it have to end like this?'_ The tears built in his eyes had now begun rolling don his tan brown cheek. _'Tod, I-I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have said the things I did.'_ His nose became runny and sobbing hiccups filled the air. _'He'll never forgive me.'_

As Copper's weeping became louder, Chief's attention shifted to the bloodhound. The Irish Wolfhound had been quiet since the incident, purely out of shock. Never had he witnessed a hunting dog's quarry ever saved their hunter, that is, until now. What really stunned him, was not the fact that Tod had sacrificed himself for the safety of his hunter, but was the fact that his worst enemy had save him.

Turning to face the bloodhound he had come to call his own, he couldn't help but feel like the source of his pain, _'Sonny, this ain't how it was meant ta' be. There ain't nobody who could'a told us 'bout that train.'_

Chancing a comforting chat, Chief decided he would see what he could do, "Sonny?"

Without turning to face his adopted father, he coldly responded, "What do you want?" By this time, his tears had subsided.

"Look, I gotta few things I need yea ta' know. Copper, I wanna say sorry. I didn't see how close you was to that fox. Had I know, I wouldn't 'ave given chase."

"Yeah, right"

"Second, there ain't no way we coulda' known 'bout the train..."

"Oh would yea stop lying!" Copper said as he looked over at the Wolfhound, "I could hear it commin' from where I was, I-I even heard Tod warn you!" His voice showed anger that Chief had never witnessed before, "You keep trying to treat me like a pup! You tell me what I can't do and who I can't be friends with! And do yea know what the worst part is?" Copper asked as he stood up with tears rolling down his cheeks again. He looked Chief straight in the eye.

"You're never satisfied. Yea always got this disappointed look in your eyes, as if all I ever do is disappoint you. But don' worry, it won't be a problem anymore."

Without thinking twice, Copper turned around and ran off into the night. Chief just sat there, his soul marinating in guilt. He never knew the full extent of his actions. The only thing going trough Chief's mind, was a thought he had only had once before. The thought was the one thing he would've hoped to never ever have again.

 _'It Should've been me'_

* * *

 **(Author's note: Well, now. Time for some unfortunate news. The next chapter will take a while, as I am trying to complete my other Fox and the Hound story. I know there will be some people out there who will be saying, _'it's not hard to do a few stories at the same time'_. I don't have complete access to my computer, so I write a draft the old fashion way. Pencil and Paper. Please fave/follow and even better, review. Until next time.)**


	5. The Pain

**(Authors note: Hi all. Sorry for the wait, but I'm sure you know how hectic the festive season gets. Which reminds me, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I'm late, but don't worry about that. Thanks to all the favorites/followers and the reviews from Faith, Guests and disnefangirl774. Warning: Beginning has descriptive thought of suicide. Last time, we saw just how badly Tod was injured by the train, as well as the emotional blow it gave to Copper. In this chapter, things might be a little better. But for who?)**

* * *

"It is necessary for me sometimes just to be alone and quiet."

Charles Bukowaki

* * *

The rustling of leaves and seemingly weightless paws thumping on the ground were the only things that made a sound. The cold air racing into a pair of bloodshot eyes, eyes that seemed to be accustomed to the flow of tears streaming down the once happy face. Tonight seemed a lot darker and colder then the ones before, causing the running animal to run longer that what would normally be possible.

But, alike all runners, you can never out run pain.

Copper had become exhausted from always running. Running from things he knew he could not change. His body soon gave a last mighty push as it slowed to a dead stop. The shaky legs screaming in agony from the miles of nothing but pure sprinting. His breathing was heavy and deep, deep enough for two. His face, a bank in which a river runs, was now as wet as when he swam with his... with an animal he once cared deeply for.

Minutes past, allowing the hound to catch his breath, as well as allowing memories to catch him. His heart felt as if it were being carved in two.

"No. He's... He's gone," Copper's raspy voice relayed the thoughts he most feared. "He's gone. And it's all my fault. I shoulda' stopped him. I..." His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of rapidly flowing water. He raised his head and looked around, only to find he was at a spot he would never forget. He was staring down at a stream. And dead ahead, was the bridge.

He walked over the edge and further onto the bridge. His pain was too much to bare. He looked to the spot he had last seen his old friend and spoke, "Tod, I... I'm really sorry I couldn't help yea. Now though, it's too late. I can't even see your body anymore. I... It's my fault. ALL OF IT! And there's only one way to make it right."

With that, Copper took a deep breath and let his body fall forward over the side and down into darkness.

But not soon enough it would seem, as an animal of the same size jumped and connected with the falling hound. A pained yipe escaped Copper's mouth as he somehow landed on a ledge with his savior wrapped around him. Pained cries were barely contained from the two lumps of fur. Copper opened his eyes. The only white light he saw, was that of the moon. He looked over and faced his requested savior, only to find him struggling to stand up. It may have taken longer to recognize the grey long haired Wolfhound, but rather predictably, he was reveled to be the one who had helped him escape. Chief.

"Chief, Wha... What are yea doing here?" Copper asked in a surprised voice. It was unusual for his adopted father to run away from home, and yet he now stood before Copper.

"What d' yea think I'm doin' here? Copper, yea 'onestly think I'd just let yea walk off to die?" Chief said sternly.

"I... I dunno anymore,"

"Look, I ain't ever gonna let yea do tha'. Copper, yea have to listen to me. I may not care for much no more, but yea can bet your barrel on me caring for yea." Chief looked down at Copper, waiting for him to sit up. If he was going to do this, he would want it done seriously. The old hound loathed the idea of sharing such delicate information to any of his two trusted family members.

As Copper sat up, the sun began rearing its mass around, and the sky became a little more orange with every passing second. The air now poke of a second day, a day in which new opportunities would arise and new choices could be made. Now, however, none of that mattered. There was a more pressing matter that had to be resolved.

Chief decided to start this as soon as possible, because once it was over, they could return home, "Sonny, if I didn't care for yea, why would I help yea become something better them me? Why would I give yea some o' my food when the master gave yea to little? It's not just because I care for yea, but it's cause we're... Your the closest thing i ever had to family."

"Chief, what about the master?"

"He is family, but it's kinda hard to talk with someone who can't understand yea. Listen, I'll tell yea what, lets get home, have a couple days rest, and if yea really want, we can go back to being normal?"

"Can we scuffle?"

"Maybe,"

And with that, the pair looked down to the spot where Tod lay. Copper knew it was wild to think about his late friend so soon, but he still wanted to know one thing, "If you knew, would you've listened?"

Chief knew this was a sincere question, and one he should take into deep consideration. Copper knew he didn't like the fox one bit, but now that he understood, what would he say? "Yea," was his only response. With that, the two found a dusty path to the surface and a track all the way home.

* * *

 **(Authors note: So, that was unexpected. I really had a problem putting this chapter together, but now, it's done. Some bad news for the readers. This story will have to be put on temporary hold while I adjust to the new grade and also, I've had a few requests for a sequel of my first FATH fanfic 'The Past And The Present.' Now, that does not mean that this will be off the radar, I'll work on it as often as I can. Thanks very much for the support and for more information, please read the last chapter of 'The Past And The Present')**

 **Until we meet again. Cheers ;}**


	6. Feelngs

**(Authors Note: Hi all, It's yet another chapter of you favorite story. First off, I just want to say that Faith, I'm sure this chapter will answer your last review, but I can see why it might have been confusing. Copper and Chief merely thing that he is dead, but he will be at home, recovering day by day. Secondly, Thank you all for all the follows, faves and reviews. Now, in the last chapter, Copper's depression and overall anger took a hold of him, almost sending him into self destruct mode, but lucky for him, Chief was there to save him. Warning: slight graphical descriptions in the beginning may upset some readers. Enjoy the latest chapter. A big thanks to _disneyfangirl774_ for pointing out a few mistakes and the review.)**

* * *

 _"Sometimes it's easier to pretend that you don't care, than to admit it's killing you."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

As the morning sun slowly devoured the remaining darkness of the night sky, the day seemed sure to be better than the one before. The sound of birds singing filled the air with musical notes which seeped into the old farm house, stirring a slumbering fox. His mind was awake, yet the rest of his body did not follow suit. The previous night's accident had been an adrenaline filled roller-coaster ride, leaving Tod to suffer from exhaustion and pain, immense pain, pain that the devil himself would regret to inflict on anyone.

He lay down for another ten minutes before his eyes fluttered open and allowed light into his dark eyes. He lay motionless, not daring to move an inch. His neck had calmed down to the point where he could lay without discomfort. His lazy eyes scanned the room in search of his adopted mother, who was sitting in the kitchen preparing hot water for her laundry.

Widow too had calmed down, and although she knew it was something she could not help the pain, she still felt obliged to keep her fox as happy as possible.

She turned around and looked over to the limp fox, her heart ached every single time she looked over at once orange fur now painted in crimson, his broken leg laying in a cast, his awkwardly positioned paw. It seemed almost too much to bear, but his soul was still present, and that's all that mattered. She then looked up to inspect his head, only to have the idea washed away by his open, longing eyes. "Oh, Tod. You're awake." She said loud enough to excite her fox, who began waving his tail in bliss with disregard to the pain.

* * *

At the Slade Farm, the mood was slow and the air seemed light. The bird's songs could be heard from the neighboring farm, giving the air some type of uplifting. Copper resting in his barrel, trying to take his mind off his best friend, but it did little to no help. The wind was dead, which allowed the smell of booze to hang around as Amos lay passed out in his room. Copper, however, didn't care.

His mind was focused on something more painful. His best friend's dead still body remained etched in his mind. As his boredom crept in, he seemed to dig deeper into his memory.

'Friends forever'

Such powerful words had never meant so much, and yet were said so easily. He knew it would take a while before things returned to normal, so for now, he would have to try his best not to give in to his painful memory.

Copper then looked over at the Wolfhound next to him. His facial expression was unusual. No anger, no disappointment, and no happiness. The only thing any soul would have seen was a hound, whose face showed pure remorse for his past actions. His actions were not by any chance good, and yet if not for the cold actions, he would've realized that this friendship was one as sacred as the master's shotgun. Something which should never be messed with, converted or disturbed at all. This may have been against mother nature's will, but her kind nature seemed to cradle the pair until now. Now father time was the only one left who could help soothe the wounds.

Chief woke up, slowly raising his head to look over at his adopted son. The short sleep seemed to have allowed them both some time to realize that life was never going to be the same again. Copper soon stood up to walk over to his adopted father, unable to hide the fact hat he was in emotional pain. The Wolfhound knew that this was a difficult time for the younger Bloodhound, and instead of chasing him off, allowed him to squeeze into the barrel barely big enough for one of the large dog's. Copper began sobbing into Chiefs fur. His night was horrible, and now, he finally had someone who he could warm up to, show his emotions to and share his pain with.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter came out a lot shorter than normal, but I decided to just inch it forward, piece by piece. So, please Follow/Favorite and review. Until next time.)**


	7. Unfortunate News

**(Author's note: Hi again. I'm back with another chapter of** ** _It Should've Been Me_** **. I realize it has been a while since I last updated this, but I've had other stories and school to deal with. A big thanks to all my reviewers, faves and followers for the continued support, and I hope this chapter fills the craving for the next chapter. Last time, we saw just how bad Copper had been hit by the events, as well as Widow and Tod's condition. We pick up the action in the Tweed Farm barn.)**

* * *

 _"Life isn't about finding yourself. It's about creating yourself."_

 _Author unknown._

* * *

' _Finally, some fresh air,'_ Tod thought to himself as he lay in his basket, which was now set in the center of the barn. His accumulated injuries did not allow him to get off lightly. He was under the complete care of the old widow.

Widow Tweed was unimaginably horrified by the injuries her fox had received, and even more sorrowful for his lack of mobility. She could move him around in his wooden basket, but that was where her help ended.

Laying in the comfortable basket, the feeling of fresh wind blowing through his hair was more refreshing then a jump in the waterhole as opposed to sitting in the house. The morning air, accompanied by the warm spring sun, was enough to cause his injured state to become nothing more then an inconvenience.

Widow sat not too far away, milking Abigale to make up for her being forgotten in the daily chores. At least it gave her fox a chance to sit outside. Staring at Tod, the old widow was unsure of how to react. Was it something which was meant to happen? Was this inevitable? She was unable to answer any of the multiple questions popping into her mind. The crimson glistening on his fur was something which she could not bare to see. She then looked back at the task at hand, milking old Abigale.

A flutter of feather's filled the cool air as Tod was about to take a nap. He raised his tired head, almost working muscles he should not, and stared at he shadows cast before him. One was that of a old bird, with the wing span of about the biggest he had yet scene. On the one side, was the shadow of a tall bird, not as big as the center one, and on the other, was a shadow which did not reach the basket. It was almost instantly confirmed.

"Goodmornin', Tod, Honey," Big Mama said as she kept her distance, expecting the fox to run towards her, but he never did.

"Tod, what's the matter with you, huh? Are you sick? Too tired to come and greet us now?" Dinky's distinctive voice said as he began to slowly bounce toward the laying animal in front of him.

"Oh my g-g-g-gosh Tod, what happened?" Bommer said as he walked up to Tod, seeing he dried blood on his fur, along with the cast around his leg. "W-who did this?"

"Nobody di..."

"I'm gonna sort them out for yea kid, me and everyone I know. We gonna..." Dinky was interrupted by the old owl.

"Dinky, give the child some chance to explain." Big Mama said as she opened her wing to shut the Finch up. She may have had patience with her boys, but not enough for a time like this. Her motherly guard over the two birds seemed to help her keep them silent.

"Thanks, Big Mama. Now, before yea say anythin', I don't wanna hear any 'I told yea so,' or 'yea shoulda' listened, Tod.' Deal?" Tod asked with a strain as he slowly sat up, almost collapsing from the unusual sensation of his sprained paw. The three could easily see that the young fox was in pain, and clearly not in the mood for any remarks. They all nodded their heads in unison.

"Well, yea know I was friends with Copper, the Bloodhound, when I was a kid? I went over to say hi when he came back from the huntin' trip, and..."

"And he decided you should be his game, right?" Dinky piped in as he was confident in what he believed was the truth.

"No, no, no. He tried to tell me that we weren't gonna be friends anymore? I was too shocked to realize that Chief was waking up. He, with Amos and Copper, begun chasing me as if I was the hunt. I pulled a slight lead over Chief, but Copper soon found me. H-he tried to help me..."

Tod shifted his body into a more comfortable position, moaning in pain from his sustained injuries. His broken leg allowed for little movement, and his torn muscles were of no help either. He may have moaned a fair amount, but none of the whimpering sounds reached Widow's ears. Now, laying back down, he continued his story as the trio of birds inched closer with each word.

"I ran off down the train tracks shortly after Copper gave his master a false scent. I had just reached the tracks when Chief jumps out from nowhere. I backed up, trying to keep some distance while I tried to talk him out of it. Then, it came."

"W-w-w-what came?" Boomer asked in utter curiosity.

"The train."

"What happened after that?" Big Mama inquired, purely out of worry, although she was well aware of his current state.

"I tried to warn him, hoping to chase him so I could run off. I'll tell yea, It's like trying to shout at the waterfall, asking it to flow upstream. So, I ran to him, kicked him onto a nearby bridge, and I got hit. Next thing I know, I'm at home with torn muscles, sprained paw, broken leg and a hole in my head," Tod said as he lowered his head to show the dried scab where the whole was.

"WO! We don't wanna see tha'," Dinky shouted as he raised his wind to cover his eyes. Once he was sure that Tod had stopped showing his head wound, he lowered his wing and looked straight at his fox friend. "Does Copper or Chief know your alive?"

Tod had to think carefully. Up until now, he tried to keep himself focused on his healing, completely blocking out all thoughts of the pair that hunted him. He tried looking at it from both angles. The mere thought of Copper suffering from the death of him almost caused the fox to shed a tear. Then, remembering what the Bloodhound had said to him, _"Tod... Those days are over. I'm a huntin' dog now."_ He realized that this would be the end. He no longer had a friend, only enemies.

Before Big Mama could probe Tod for information, the sound of a dropping metal bucket drew their attention to Widow Tweed. The widow angrily chased off the trio who were there for her fox. "Shooo, get gone you pesky birds," Widow begun to swing the broom in her hand, waving it just shy of the birds, causing the to take flight from the fright.

Within seconds, the only trace of the birds were a few scattered feathers. now, Tod was left with a cold hearted answer nobody would have guessed. His pained mind could only think the words his stiff jaw would not allow him to say.

 _"I don't care anymor'. They are dead to me."_

* * *

 **(Author's note: So, how was that? Not too bad I think, considering my time absent. Anyway, please fave/follow and review your enjoyment for this story. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all again soon.)**


	8. Time and Place

**(Authors note: Hi everybody. I am sorry for yet another long wait but I'm almost back on track. Thanks to all my readers, followers, favourites and reviewers for the continuous support and motivation. This chapter is the restart of my writing.)**

* * *

 _"Unanswered questions are far less dangerous than unquestioned answers."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

Days form a part of time, and as time roles on, life changes. Wounds begin to heal and feelings slowly fade, but in this forest, time stood still. These days faded away, endlessly giving birth to new days only to be take by the dark night.

It had been days since the accident occurred, yet the wounds ceased to heal. Although Tod may have been healing, with only his leg and scars remaining injured, his soul seemed empty. His life was dull. However, that would all change by a chance arrival. The arrival of someone who would turn this poor foxes small world upside down.

As Tod sat in the living room, his mind began to wonder. These small trails of thought seemed to bug the young fox as they somehow became more and more intriguing, closer and closer to a question he has been asking himself for a while.

 _"Who am I and where did I come from? I only remember inside the farm. I wish I had some information as to what happened. Big Mama refuses to tell me, and I can't speak human. I don't know what else to do..."_

Suddenly, barking in the distance broke the fox's deep thought. His ears may have been be deceiving him, but the barking seemed loud, almost too loud. He's experience with Chief and the train seemed to have taken it's toll on him. The sound was more painful than his leg. And yet, his curiosity seemed interested in what was happening.

As the barking became louder, it was clear that only one hound was after something. One hound. A thought Tod took as to good to be the truth. Leaping onto the couch, he carefully raised his injured leg as he tried to see what was unfolding. What he saw confused but angered him to no end. Outside, the hound on the chase was non-other than Chief, and his quarry was an old fox. A vixen whose greyed red coat seemed to shine in the morning sun.

The vixen was of age, that seemed obvious, and yet she moved in a way which masked her years, only revealing it in long sprints. Tod wanted to help, and so he lowered himself back to he ground and made for the door. Widow left a small gap for air, but the space was big enough for the fox to escape into the outdoors.

Once outside, he limped his way to the now cornered vixen. Her hackles raised and ears flattened. Her body poised for a quick getaway, with her teeth bared, ready for the inevitable fight. Chief had his eyes set on the vixen, not wanting her to escape. His facial expression showed determination, the kind which could not be stopped. Rustling leaves somehow had taken the Wolfhounds attention, and once he caught sight of the other fox, his mind stopped. His body tensed up and his attack ready face slowly faded, allowing room for confusion.

"Tod?" Chief asked in disbelief as the fox limped closer. He stepped back as Tod started growling. His anger was justified, and Chief knew it. "I can't belie..." Chief was shut down as the young fox stopped mere inches from the pair. The vixen saw this as the opportunity to leave. She slowly walked around to stand behind Tod. With the vixen behind him, Tod slowly turned around and limped off without looking back. The vixen decided to follow her rescuer as far as possible.

"Tod's alive, but it can't be. There was nothin' left of him. I gotta see more of this." Chief thought as he watched the pair disappear into the farm house. He snuck over to the window where he could get a good view.

As the door shut behind the pair, Widow took an opportunity to check in on her fox, only to find that he had a visitor. "Tod, is this a friend of yours?"

Tod looked up at the old widow, longing to tell the truth, but his inability to speak with humans prevented any futile actions. His eyes, however said enough to convince her that the vixen was not going to be a problem. So she left the pair in peace.

The old vixen slowly watched over Tod as he limped back over to his basket, clearly unhappy. His face was hung low and his body dropped soon after finding it's mark, followed by a heavy sigh. The vixen had no idea what was running through his head, but the one thing she did know was that he knew the hound chasing her.

"Tod, is it? Well, I want to thank you for saving me back there." The vixen said as she turned to face the tired fox. He didn't fell like talking, yet he knew her words were sincere. The look on her face showed gratitude he had expected to see from a certain hound, but instead found it lighting up the face of the one Chief tried to catch. His mouth opened as if to say something, but a yawn escaped his tired muzzle.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

"If I may ask, what happened to you?"

Tod raised his head up and looked into the dark eyes of the vixen a short distance away. "What's your name?" he asked quickly, as if trying to find a way of making the answer seem direct.

"Rose."

"Well, Rose, if you ever find yourself in a position to save the thing hating you, don't do it. I saved that mutt outside from a train. I am... was friends with his adopted son, but not anymore. He's a trained huntin' dog, a real killer. I didn't want to believe those wise words, but Big Mama was right."

"Time has a way of changing things?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"She told me the same thing."

* * *

 **(Author's note: So, what do you thing? I thought a slight change would do some good. Let me know what you think. Rose belongs to me, the rest belong to Disney. See you guys soon.)**


	9. The Truth Must Be Told

**(Authors note: Hi all, I'm back again with another chapter. Like I said before, this was the restart of my writing. The updates will not always be this soon after each other, but I'll try. I'm glad to see the response to my last chapter, and I would like to thank everyone for reading and continuously supporting me. A thanks to 'Faith' for the review and favourite, as well as the others who have been here throughout the story. We pick this up at the Slade farm. Fixed spelling issues in this and previous chapter.)**

* * *

 _"The time that takes can also give. Life can be taken, but not given. It can only be revealed."_

 _Evil-Copper_

* * *

The Slade farm, a few hundred meters from the other, seemed to have used the time it was given. The once cold barrels filled with the bodies of old hounds had been removed, making space for two bigger ones. The fresh smell of varnish coated the air as Amos applied a generous layer to them. The cold morning seemed to have prevented Copper from coming outside, creating the opportune time for a heart to heart.

But how was this talk going to work? The pair had only just adjusted to the unfortunate passing of a newly reborn animal, an animal who seemed to give love and hate simultaneously, a fox who had been delivered to purgatory's gate, only to be spat back out into this world of cruelty where an animal is seen not by his heart, but by his standing in life.

Yet the understanding of this fox's impact in Copper's life, what other choice did Chief have?

Copper lay in the lounge, his body resting atop a rag sprawled out for the two visitors using this space. The Bloodhound was quite content. His usually cold morning routine was replaced with one consisting of lazing around until the next meal arrived. The sound of footsteps stole the hounds attention, calling him to turn his head in anticipation of the next bowl of food, though he was soon after surprised to see his adopted father.

"Chief, why did yea do that?" Copper asked as the Wolfhound walked up to him, his face was a mixture of confusion and anticipation.

"Why did I do what?"

"Yea made me thing food was coming,"

"If yea need food, why didn' yea help with a hunt?" Chief began, contemplating how to approach the subject he wanted. "Yea woulda' seen something interestin',"

"You chasin' your long lost rival?"

"Okay, make it two then,"

"Chief, if yea trying to say somethin', yea best be doing it. I'm getting tired."

Chief had to do this, it was not something that could be left unsaid. The truth had to come out sometime. His heart raced as he sat down, straightening his face to get the message across that this was to be a serious conversation. Knowing this, Copper reluctantly sat up. His smile slowly faded following a sigh from Chief.

"My boy, there ain't no other way to put this."

"I don't want to hear anything about Tod, leave him rest in peace," Copper said as he turned around to walk of, but was stopped by the words the old hound recited.

"How can he rest in peace while walking around? Tod is alive."

* * *

What do you mean she told you the same thing?" Tod asked curiously at his unexpected guest. A vixen his eyes had not discovered until a few moments ago, a vixen with tales of life which could give guidance to even the most experienced in survival, a elderly vixen named Rose. By no account did the name register in his mind, and her voice played no familiar strings in the younger foxes ears, and yet something was unusual. A familiarity he could not shake.

"Well, there was once a time when prey and predator left each other alone, where both sides of the fence stayed clear of one another. So I asked Big Mama, 'What caused the drift between the hunter and the hunted?' and her simple response was that time had a way of changing things." Rose said as she slowly moved closer to Tod as he shifted uncomfortably hearing the very words once recited to him being recited to this complete yet almost mistakenly familiar stranger.

As the vixen sat down, she twisted herself as she heard barking in the background, showing her back to Tod momentarily, but long enough for the fox to note two small bald patches on her back. The sight of them was almost chilling, yet probed the young fox to ask a question he had no business knowing. "Rose, may I ask what happened to your back?"

Rose quickly spun back around until her face was locked with Tod's. She would have preferred him not to ask about it, but then again, he did jus save her. He had asked for nothing in return, making the young fox appear genuinely curious, not with her body and ability to preform, but in a simple mark on her back, a mark which would forever remain in her heart and her soul.

She lowered her head and tried to suppress long held tears before deciding to answer the question, "It was a while back. I was living nearby, and I had a kit. my mate and I were sleeping when a hound woke us up. It was that mongrel outside you saved me from. My mate told me to run and take our little one. And then..." her sentence was brought to a hold as the elderly vixen could no longer carry the built up dams in her eyes.

Tod was tempted to say that she need not continue if she didn't want to, but before he could open his mouth, she slowly began to breath deeper and slow the sobs to a point where she was able to talk. "Then there was a boom. A gunshot followed by a long howl. A howl of victory. And when I turned around, he was after me. I ran fast, just fast enough to lay my only child by a fence. Then I ran off, trying to distract the hound. And I was shot at. A few pellets skimmed my skin, but I got away. Now I'm back to try and find him."

"Well," Tod began as he realised what was familiar. The smell that hit his nose seemed to tell him more than anything else. This vixen smelled significant, dominant but most importantly, as if he had acquired her aroma before. She had o be the one. The timeline matched up, and so, he smiled. "You don't need to go looking anymore. Ma, It's me."

"It can't be... How?"

"I was found by the fence at about the same time. Big Mama seemed to nurture me more than anyone else. She told me I was special. That my mother was out there somewhere. And she was right. I have found you, Mom."

* * *

 **(Authors note: Well now, would you take a look at that. It seems Tod may recover after all, but not in the way you may think. For more information about Rose, please read "The Past And The Present" as that was where I got inspiration and ideas for this chapter. Rose is mine. The rest belong to Disney. I'll see y'all soon and thanks for reading.)**


	10. Lost And Found

**(Authors note: Hi all. I'm back with yet another installment of this story. Now, the last chapter seemed to shoot a hole in my plan, so I had to adapt a little. I am also hoping to set a schedule** **to biweekly updating. I was not too sure on how this chapter would come out, but I decided to throw yet another spanner in the works. I hope you find it intriguing. Rose and Dr Mulligan belong to me. The rest are property of Disney. Thanks to 'Faith'** **for the continued support as well as my other fans.)**

* * *

 _"Dwell not on wrong doing, but on what is to come."_

 _Evil-Copper_

* * *

"Chief, yea need to let it go. He ain't comin' back!" Copper responded to the inconceivable though the old Wolfhound seemed to have lodged in his mind. He was tired. A new grasp on his current situation had just been clasped, but the new information was threatening to unravel a side he had wished would remain sealed behind. For days after, more then that, maybe weeks later his pain remained present. Although in small quantity, he found the strength and determination to carry on, but now his mind was probing at him to find out more.

"I'm telling yea the truth. Why would I bring somethin' like this up if it ain't true?" Chief asked. His unusually angry side pulled back the curtain to reveal a more sensitive one. He had only shown it once before, but ended up having it seep though for a second round. His words, like bells, rang in the younger Bloodhounds ears.

 _'Could_ _he be tellin' the truth? Was he not mistaken? No, it can't be true? I saw what happened. I saw him fall. I saw him laying in the shallow pool surrounded by rocks, but I didn't see after that. He couldn't just up and off, he was injured bad. I can't even describe the sight I saw.'_

"Sonny, say somethin' to me,"

"Chief, I just can't believe what yea'r saying." The hound's slow and deep statement was justified. How could Tod still be alive? This seemed too much for the young hound to handle. He slowly stood up and was about to walk off when something caught his attention, something unique, something fresh, something like freshly baked biscuits.

"Chief, what's that smell?" Knowing all too well that the hounds nose was a force to be reckoned with, his trademark in hunts that proceeded him. His absolute saviour. "Why does it smell like baked food?"

"I don't know? Maybe I picked it up at the Tweed farm."

"What made yea go there?"

"My old rival. Yea guessed it earlier. I saw Tod there. If yea don't believe me, I'll show yea."

"Show me then." Copper walked in front of Chief, eager to see if what his adopted father was saying was true or not. His self control left that him behind as quickly as he left the building. With the speed of a hunting dog in his prime, the pair made hast to the other farm.

* * *

The once well spoken air which filled the room in which Tod and Rose stood was now at a pike of defining quiet. The shortly lived banter between the long lost family had cessed. The pair were no longer looking at one another as if seeing friends, but that stare was replaced with one of familiarity, a weary glance of insurity in the words that rolled effortlessly of their tongues.

The thought of seeing her son once again brought tears to Rose's eyes. Her mind was a mixture of questions. Was this truly her son? I wonder if he remembers me? How much does he know? But one rang out far more intensely than the rest floating around in her drowned head.

Who saved him?

The elderly vixen was but a few moments away from her question being asked when the sound of knocking on the door took the pair by surprise. Swinging their flexable necks, facing the duo's heads in the doors direction as Widow Tweed stood up and casually strolled over, not expecting anyone to be there. She flung the door open wide where a trio of fluttering birds awaited. Tod instantly recognised the smaller Finch and Woodpecker. Rose had no interest in the two on the side, but was more focused on the owl hovering in the center.

The pair took this as a que to come outside and quietly slipped out while Widow chased of the feathery fliers. The birds then departed, having noticed that the animals they seek no longer stood inside but had retreated to the barn.

Tod was the first on scene. His fur's glowing orange was now back, with exceptions in a few areas. His bushy tail now in it's former glory. His eyes were fresher than ever, instantly noticing Boomer, Dinky and Big Mama settling down in the far corner. He slowly padded over to them as they looked around for the vixen their eyes had caught earlier.

"Hello Big Mama, and fellers. What brings yea hear to my neck of the wood?" Tod greeted, surprised to see them the first time since the morning after his injured body was found.

"Hello, Tod. We just came past to see how you were coping. A lot better by the looks of it." Big Mama says as she softly chuckles to herself. She realized her support may have been absent over the past few days, now causing her to try and find a way in which she could create opportunities for her visits.

"Oh yeah, we did, we did," Boomer's usual stuttering ever present as he tried to show his agreement with the statement.

"Hello, Big Mama," a soft greeted from a small distance away. The subtle old voice drifted through the air as it floated gently into the air in front of the mostly curious animals standing in a row.

But it wasn't long before the old owl recognized the voice from her past, a past she had failed to inform Tod of, even after his numerous times begging and pleading to find out the truth. "Well, I'll be damned. It's my old friend, Rose! Hehe, how yea been, Honey?"

Much to the elderly vixen's surprise, the friend she had once laid a large burden upon now greeted her with open wings. Her face could not contain the excitement in her soul, but before Rose could reply, barking in the distance turned all eyes to the opening across the barn.

What was about to happen could never have been anticipated.

* * *

 **(Authors note: Well, what did yeah think. I would really appreciate** **some feedback as to what you think will happen next. Also, I was thinking about adding quotes to each chapter, having them briefly describe what the chapter would contain. Please let me know and don't forget to fav/follow and review my stories. For more on Rose, you can read my first story, "The Past And The Present." Until we meet again.)**


	11. Note

**(Author's note)** Hi all. I'm really sorry for the time I have spend not updating any of my stories, but I'm afraid I may have to take a long break. I am in my final year of school and have found less and less time for myself. I will try my upmost best to bring you guys more, but for now, my time has come to a hold. Please don't drop me off your list as I might be able to slip in a few short chapters here and there.

 **Regards**

 **Evil-Copper**


	12. Bittersweet

**(Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm back. I may not be back permanently, but this is still better than nothing. I am sincerely sorry about the wait, but I have been having a busy year. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.)**

* * *

 ** _You keep a lot to yourself because it is difficult to find others who understand  
Author unknown_**

* * *

As the barking drew closer, the sound seemed to drown the sounds surrounding the young fox. The sheer memory seemed to slip though his injured body, hitting its target in his mind. Tod's head was bringing back the moment he wished he could forget, but he now knew who he was, what he was and who his true enemy should have always been.

Mere moments before the howling of hunting hounds boomed throughout the bard, Big Mama shook Tod awake and ushered him and Rose out of sight before flying outside and landing on the roof, with Dinky and Boomer in toe.

A few seconds past before a pair of dogs came into the large owls sight. She had a plan and was willing to execute it, even if it would cost Tod his one chance at making amends.

"Well, if it ain't the hunting howlers. What are you doing on the wrong farm?" Big Mama's voice seemed to echo as the running pair came to an abrupt hold. Their eyes scanned around for any sign of the animal calling them, but without success until the sound of ruffling wings stole their attention, casting it toward the barns roof.

Copper started, "We mean no harm. We just...?"

"You mean no harm!? How can you do any more than what you have already done?" Big Mama replayed shortly, waiting impatiently for a reply. "You not only hurt your best friend, you disregarded him."

"I never did that!" Copper shouted out. Tears began welling up in his eyes, yet none trickled down the tan face once full of joy and excitement.

"Can yea prove that?"

Copper opened his mouth to try and bring something to his defence, but his voice seemed to disappear into thin air. His mouth no longer able to form the words he needed to say. His lungs emptied, yet nothing seemed to flow out.

Tod and Rose could hear and see what was unfolding before them, but never thought they would ever witness what was happening. The idea of their worst enemy being able to show compaction for the animal they were trained to kill.

Tod tried to step forward to talk to the pair of hounds, only to feel the scruff of his neck being pulled back by his mother. He had no other option but to oblige and sit down.

"Yea see, I know you don't feel sorry, you were just doing what..." Big Mama continued before Copper intervened.

"I don't feel sorry!?" The young Bloodhound shouted as his adopted father cautiously stepped back a few paces to a safe distance. He realized that Copper would have done anything to keep Tod safe, even if it meant having to disobey his master, or put himself in harm's way instead.

"I did everything I could! I wasn't the one who chased him. I'm not the one who forced him to save Chief. You still want to label me as the animal responsible?" Copper finally stopped. It had taken its toll on not only him, but the one whom he needed to apologize to.

Tod sat hidden away, his soul in shock of what his ears had just heard.

"I have tried so hard to make this work. Yea must have seen us when we were small. You think I would leave 'em to die there. I..." His throat had dried, leaving him with nothing more than a pained voice to console the release of his long awaited feelings.

"I wish I could have taken his place," Copper said as his eyes could no longer hold back the tears he had been suppressing for far too long. His cheeks had turned into a valley, where between the mounds of fur, a small yet irreversible stream had descended.

His face hung low, facing he opposite direction to hide his pain, although it was far too late. The trio of birds could see what had become of him. Their faces may have been out of sight to the hound, but surely enough he could feel the shock emanating from them. The atmosphere of the air had changed as even Chief could not bear to hide his disgust caused by nobody else but himself.

Copper turned his front half to retreat back home, when an all too familiar voice mouthed words he would never forget. "Do yea really mean that, Copper?"

The hound froze as he tried to comprehend what he had heard. It was not possible, an inconceivable thought of his imagination. However, when the words had been repeated, Copper felt a sharp pain full his body as he turned around to face the fox leaving his hiding space.

His mouth gaped open as he examined the figure limping closer to him. How tragically awful he looked. His unsteady footing openly showing what had happened. His orange and white fur with a slight crimson tinge to it, a clear indication of the blood he had lost which was never truly cleared. It was as if he had seen a ghost.

* * *

 **(Authors note: I was thinking about something like this for a while, but never had the time to do it. However, I'm extremely happy with the way it has turned out. A massive thanks to all my readers, faves and followers for the continued support, and to those whom take the time to write a review. Until I can do more, I hope you are all appeased.)**


	13. A Sight For Sore Eyes

**(Authors note: Hi all. As we near the end of this story, I draw closer to finishing a piece of art. I may have been slow about it, but the best things take time to perfect. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my fav/follows and reviews on this story. PS: there may not be much happening in this chapter due to a bit of a writer's block, but this will all be sorted out in due time.)**

* * *

 _You have to get lost before you can be found._

 _Jeff Rasley_

* * *

The blank expropriation on Copper's face was a true testament to the shock he had. His tear-filled eyes, never pausing, continued to flow down the young hounds cheeks as his eyes took in the sight of his presumably deceased friend. The once slick coat the fox he had come to know seemed in recovery of the last time he had seen the fox.

Tod stood there, his legs paralyzed as his mind seemed to allow him to do less than nothing. His eyes fixed on the adult friend he had last trusted when he was only a kit. The feeling of uncertainty overtook the fox as the flood of memories seemed to flow back into his mind, seeking to comfort and confuse him. The truth behind Copper's motives was one he would only understand once his lips had formed the words needed to question the hound himself.

Copper, however, had more than enough time to allow his curiosity to take over. How was it possible? His one true friend, whom he had seen drop from a bridge after being in contact with a train, now stood in front of him.

"T-Tod?" Copper asked in disbelief. His mind still trying to process the event.

"It's me, Copper," Tod said softly as his legs became free from their frozen state as he began to walk towards his old best friend. As the young fox drew closer, his limp became more profound as the pain shot up with each step. His body evidently showed the ordeal he had gone through.

Copper instantly noticed this and began running toward the fox, preventing him from having to walk more than he should. However, in his haste, he had not been as vigilant as he should have been.

Just before he could step close enough to his friend to nuzzle him, his body was dealt a massive blow as his side was hit by a female fox. He may have been strong, but once Rose was able to pin him down, Copper was resigned to his fate.

Chief, who was standing a few feet away, only realized what was happening after Copper was pinned. He turned to face the duo. He recognized the fox from earlier on and had unfinished business to attend to. Believing that Tod would be unable to do much, he raced toward Rose and knocked her off Copper, sending her crashing to the ground as he got on top of her for what would be the final time.

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He would finally catch the one who got away from him. Before his head could lower and clamp down on his prey, his body was hit by another force. A force from someone he was not counting on.

Once the Wolfhound found his feet, he looked at the source of his pain, only to realize that he was taken down by Tod. The young fox had fallen shortly after the impact and was struggling to get up. Chief walked forward to try to get back at Rose, only to be stopped by Copper, who made a barrier between him and his targets.

Rose was the first to recover, her instincts telling her to look at Tod only to find him lying on the ground struggling to get his paws under him. She rushed to his aid and shifted her body under his, trying to lever him up.

Once the young fox was on his feet, he instantly sat down as his injuries surged from his charge at Chief. The atmosphere was heavy with the feeling of tension and anticipation to find out who would make the first move.

The group sat there, time slipped past as they all stared at each other with the intent of finding out what would happen next. However, as the time slipped away, it was clear that the energy died down enough for them to calm down. The two families sat facing each other, waiting for the other to make the first remark.

Nevertheless, it would not happen like that.

Big Mama had ushered off Dinky and Boomer to try to relieve the farm of potentially unwanted remarks. She, however, had not taken her eyes of the group. She waited on the roof, waiting for the moment to come. It would be there, but without wanting to disrupt the group, she reluctantly turned tail and flew off.

* * *

 **(Authors note: So, as I have said earlier, this chapter is not much, but it is everything I could do for now. This is one of the final chapters. I am still deciding whether I should do one or two more, I will see next time. Please leave a review and fav/follow.)**


End file.
